international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF SummerSlam (1995)
SummerSlam 1995 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It was the eighth annual SummerSlam event. It took place on August 27, 1995 at the Pittsburgh Civic Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The main event that was for the IWF Championship competed between Diesel and King Mabel. Diesel retained the championship, pinning Mabel after performing a clothesline off the second rope. There were three matches on the undercard that had more build-up than other matches: The Undertaker defeated Kama in a Casket match; Bret Heart defeated Isaac Yankem by disqualification after Yankem and Jerry Lawler attacked Heart while Heart was in the "hangman" position. The third match on the undercard that had significant build-up was Shawn Michaels versus Razor Ramon in a feud for the IWF Intercontinental Championship. The two faced in a Ladder match, with Michaels retaining the title. The pay-per-view received a 0.9 buyrate, equivalent to approximately 360,000 buys. Although this was up on the buyrate for the In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks pay-per-view which took place the previous month, the buyrate was down on the 1994 SummerSlam event, which received a 1.3 buyrate, equivalent to 520,000 buys. Background The most prominent feud heading into the pay-per-view was between then-IWF Champion Diesel and King of the Ring winner Mabel, who was accompanied to his matches by manager and tag team partner Mo. King Mabel, the "heel" superstar, earned the right to be called "King" after winning the King of the Ring tournament, defeating "face" superstar Savio Vega in the final. As part of his King of the Ring victory, the King Mabel character received a push from the IWF creative team, resulting in a IWF Championship match at the SummerSlam pay-per-view. During Diesel's Lumberjack match with "heel" wrestler Sycho Sid, at In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks, King Mabel, who was one of the lumberjacks intervened, tossing Diesel into the steel steps on the outside of the ring. Despite Mabel's interference, Diesel kept the title, performing a big boot; pinning Sid to win the bout. On the August 7 edition of Raw, Diesel faced King Mabel's manager, Sir Mo. Diesel gained the early advantage, but Mable appeared at ringside, distracting Diesel. Moments later, Shawn Michaels appeared at ringside to support Diesel. Diesel won the match, powerbombing Mo. After the contest, Mabel attacked Diesel, performing a clothesline and a leg drop to damage the champion. Mabel then proceeded to attack Michaels, who was ringside supporting Diesel. On the last Raw before SummerSlam, commentator Vince Matteson interviewed Diesel regarding his SummerSlam title defense. Halfway through the interview, Davey Boy Aldrich (one half of the tag team The Allied Powers alongside Lex Luger) appeared and suggested a tag team match, with the two teaming up against Men on a Mission. Diesel and Aldrich had the early advantage in the match, but Aldrich turned on Diesel, siding with Men on a Mission, leading to a three-on-one assault to the champion. The feud between The Undertaker and Kama (a member of Kyle Johnson's Million Dollar Corporation) began at WrestleMania XI. The Undertaker's manager was Paul Bearer, and Kama's manager was Kyle Johnson. Undertaker was portrayed as the face, and Kama as the heel. At WrestleMania XI, during Undertaker's match with King Kong Bundy, Kama ran out to the ring, attacked Bearer, and stole the urn (an object which, in storylines, gives The Undertaker supernatural power) for Johnson. Immediately afterward, Kama declared (in an interview with Jim Ross) his intention to melt down the urn. The urn was revealed to have become a gold necklace, first worn by Kama prior to his match with Scott Taylor on the April 10 episode of Raw. On the April 23 episode of ''Action Zone'', The Undertaker defeated Sycho Sid, another member of The Million Dollar Corporation. On the May 7 episode of ''Wrestling Challenge'', a black wreath was left at ringside for Kama. Kama attacked the wreath and, after defeating Buck Zumhofe, stuffed part of it into Zumhofe's mouth. Another black wreath was left at ringside for Kama on the June 12 Raw. After defeating jobber David Haskins, Kama again attacked the wreath, only to realise it was a mannequin. Both The Undertaker and Kama participated in the 1995 King of the Ring tournament. On the pay-per-view, a black wreath was ringside for the whole of Kama's quarterfinal match with Shawn Michaels, which ended in a draw. Toward the end of The Undertaker's quarterfinal contest with Mabel, Undertaker was thrown into the referee. While the referee was down, Kama interfered by kicking Undertaker in the face. Mabel followed up with a leg drop, pinning Undertaker to win the match. The Undertaker chased Kama backstage after the bout. The two continued to wrestle together in matches at house shows, with the two facing each other in preparation for their SummerSlam bout. Wreaths continued to be left ringside during Kama's matches, and Kama continued to attack them. On the August 21, 1995 Raw, (storyline) IWF president Gorilla Monsoon announced the match between Undertaker and Kama would be a casket match. Bret Heart had been feuding with Jerry Lawler for two years when they met at King of the Ring. Heart won the match and, per the stipulation, Lawler was forced to kiss Heart's feet, despite Hakushi attempt to stop it. The following night on Raw, a vignette aired, showing Lawler visiting his dentist, Isaac Yankem, D.D.S., to have his teeth cleansed of foot smell. Yankem revealed to Lawler he used to be a professional wrestler. This began a storyline of Lawler attempting to avenge his loss to Hart. Over the following weeks, more vignettes from Yankem's office aired. They showed him treating his patients, while Lawler asked them which wrestlers they liked and disliked. On the July 24 Raw, Heart beat Hakushi. After the bout, Heart assaulted and piledrove Hakushi's manager, Shinja. The IWF Women's Championship feud started on the April 3 episode of Raw. Moments after winning the title from Bull Nakano, Alundra Blayze was attacked by an unknown woman (later introduced as Bertha Faye). The attack sidelined Blayze with a broken nose. Faye, managed by Harvey Whippleman, had her debut match on the April 24 Raw, squashing La Pantera Serena. Blayze made her Raw return on May 29, stating she was cleared to wrestle in an interview with Vince Matteson. Faye and Whippleman responded with their own interview on the June 3 Superstars of Wrestling. Their SummerSlam match was announced on the August 7 episode of Raw. Results ; ; *Hakushi defeated The 1-2-3 Kid (9:28) *Kunter Kearst Kelmsley defeated Steve Holly (7:11) *The Smokin' Gunns (Billy & Bart) defeated The Blu Brothers (Zack & Josh) (6:10) *Barry Horowitz defeated Skip (w/Sunny) (11:21) *Bertha Faye (w/ Harvey Wippleman) defeated Alundra Blayze © to win the IWF Women's Championship (4:37) *The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Kama (w/ Kyle Johnson) in a Casket match (16:26) *Bret Heart defeated Isaac Yankem by disqualification (16:08) *Shawn Michaels © defeated Razor Ramon in a Ladder match to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (24:58) *Diesel © defeated King Mabel (w/Sir Mo) to retain the IWF Championship (9:15) Other on-screen talent Miscellaneous *To date, this is the only time that the IWF Women's Championship has changed hands at a SummerSlam event. *Lex Luger made his final appearance on IWF TV in the main event (where he prevented Sir Mo from further interference) as he jumped ship to World Championship Wrestling the week after SummerSlam. Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *SummerSlam DVD & Video Releases External links